


A birthday surprise

by danversdaydream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danversdaydream/pseuds/danversdaydream
Summary: Everyone tries to make Alex's birthday special and Maggie succeeds.





	

Alex woke up and stretched her arm across the bed, seeking Maggie's warmth, and was disappointed to find an empty space. She shook her head slightly, trying to pull herself out of sleep and glanced at the alarm clock stood on her bedside table. 7:23am. As much as she wanted to roll over and go back to sleep, she got out of bed and pulled a blanket around her before going to find Maggie. When she left the bedroom, her eyes were attacked by the array of bright colours in the room. There were balloons of all shapes and sizes everywhere, more glitter than she'd ever seen in her life and a large banner running across an entire wall. As Alex wondered at what point in the night Kara had sneaked in and ruined her house, she noticed a disheveled but beautiful Maggie in the corner of the room. The ladder she was standing on wobbled as she reached to stick up yet another banner and Alex's heart flipped as the small detective almost toppled to the floor. As she regained her balance, Maggie noticed her girlfriend wrapped in a blanket and staring at her with soft eyes and climbed down the ladders to get to her. 

"Alex! I was going to bring you breakfast in bed!" Maggie said as she wrapped her arms around her taller girlfriend, dropping the blanket to the floor. 

"Mags you don't have to do that," Alex said, clearly embarrassed. "It's not a big deal." 

"No big deal? Danvers it's your birthday! Of course it's a big deal!" Maggie tucked a stray strand of Alex's soft hair behind her ear and grinned at her. 

Alex melted at the sight of her girlfriend trying so hard to make her birthday special and the apprehension she had about the day slowly disappeared. She pushed her gently against the wall, hands on her waist, and kissed her. It was loving and sweet and everything Alex needed to fully get rid of her fears and enjoy her day. 

"I love you, Maggie Sawyer." Alex said quietly, and she was sure she'd never get used to saying it, never get rid of the butterflies she could feel. 

"I love you too Alex Danvers." Maggie said and her cheeks flushed slightly as she tried to hide her wide smile. 

"Now birthday girl! You want presents first or breakfast?" 

Maggie's excitement was infectious and after toast and several cups of coffee, Alex found herself sat on the floor with Maggie, a pile of presents in front of her, eagerly waiting for the moment she could start opening them. 

"Here babe, start with this one." Maggie said, handing her a large red box with a black ribbon.

She pulled open the lid and saw her own face staring back at her. Inside was a framed picture of the two of them, hand in hand and smiling for the camera. It was taken at Christmas by Kara and pretty lights twinkled in the background. It was one of the first nights they'd spent together and Alex remembered how scared she was, how fragile their relationship felt. 

"Maggie," Alex felt tears filling up in her eyes as she relived the moment and realised how far they'd come together. "Thank you." 

Maggie smiled and handed her another present. It was smaller and squishier and Alex ripped open the paper to find a silky black dress she'd admired while on a shopping trip with Kara. 

"For tonight." Maggie said with a squeal. 

"What's tonight?" Alex's eyes narrowed as she tried to remember if they'd already made plans. 

"Ah, Danvers it's a mystery! My lips are sealed." Maggie pretended to zip up her lips before Alex leaned forward and captured them with her own. She felt Maggie's tongue skim across her bottom lip and pressed her body closer to the other woman's. She ran her hands through her girlfriend's hair as the kiss deepened and a small moan escaped her lips as Maggie's hand reached up her shirt. 

"Babe, you can't get around me like that, it's a surprise." Maggie pulled away with a smile before it went too far and handed her another present. "Besides, Kara would kill me and I don't wanna take my chances against supergirl!" 

Hours later, Alex had showered and got dressed and was observing herself in the full length mirror in her bedroom. She was wearing the black dress Maggie had given her and a pair of heels and was feeling very self critical.

"Wow." 

Alex spun around to find Maggie stood behind her wearing a midnight blue dress and looking amazing. 

"Alex, wow, you look.." Maggie was lost for words as she gazed lovingly at her girlfriend. "You're so beautiful Alex." 

Alex blushed at the compliment and crossed the room to press a kiss on the other woman's lips. 

"Mags you're incredible," Alex laced their hands together gently and watched as the dimples appeared on Maggie's face. "Thank you for today, it uh, it was perfect." 

"Well Danvers, it's not over yet." Maggie said with a smirk and she pulled her out of the bedroom to her awaiting surprise. 

Kara had booked out Alex's favourite restaurant for the night and had decorated it for the occasion. There was a large table in the middle of the room, covered in a gold cloth and a stack of presents were on it. Kara was rushing around, making sure everything was perfect before Maggie arrived with Alex and Lena followed her, trying to soothe her girlfriend and get her to enjoy the night. James and Lucy had arrived moments before, hand in hand, and were chatting to Mon-El as J'onn and Winn watched the door for Alex's arrival. 

"Kara, quickly, she's here!" Winn called across the restaurant and Kara pushed everyone behind the bar to hide and he rushed over and J'onn switched off the lights. 

Maggie directed Alex to the restaurant as they got out of the car, much to her confusion. 

"Babe, I don't think it's open." Alex said, indicating the dark restaurant. 

"Relax Danvers." Maggie said with a laugh as she pushed open the door. 

"Maggie what are you-" Alex's questioning was cut short as her friends and family appeared from behind the bar. 

"SURPRISE!" They cheered, watching the confusion on Alex's face turn to joy. 

"You guys!" Alex's fought back tears as Kara ran over and enveloped her into a hug. 

"Happy birthday!" Kara screamed with happiness. 

As Alex greeted everyone and hugs were exchanged, Kara thanked Maggie for getting Alex to the party and Eliza arrived, apologetic for her tardiness and clutching presents. 

"Okay first, presents!" Kara was overflowing with excitement as she dragged her sister to the tower of presents in the centre of the room. 

Maggie watched nervously as the pile decreased and Alex thanked everyone for their presents. Her girlfriend looked so genuinely happy and peaceful that it made her heart happy. As Alex opened the last present (wine and chocolates from Winn) she tried to show everyone to the table to eat but Maggie interrupted her. 

"Alex, wait, there's one left." Maggie's hands shook slightly as all the attention was turned her. 

Alex looked around the room, almost as if she was expecting the present to appear out of thin air in front of her and Maggie dropped onto one knee. Kara's squeaks cut through the air as Maggie pulled a small, square box out of her bag and opened it to reveal a shining diamond ring. 

"Alexandra Danvers, I know we haven't been together for a long time," Maggie started, and Alex covered her mouth with her hands. "but I love you more than anything else in this world and the only future I see is one with you by my side." Maggie paused for a second as Alex wiped the tears that had been threatening to fall all day. "Marry me, Alex?" 

Alex nodded, overcome with emotion. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, I'll marry you!" 

She grabbed her girlfriend's- fiancée's- hand and pulled her up off the floor into a hug. 

"I love you." Maggie whispered into her ear. 

"I love you too Mags." Alex responded as she leant in to kiss her soon to be wife.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter/tumblr - @danversdaydream - let’s be friends :)


End file.
